


He hates me

by Erine666



Series: My Slipknot gay one shots [4]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Masochism, Dry Humping, Edgy love I guess, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erine666/pseuds/Erine666
Summary: Shawn and Mick have an edgy relationship with taboo, masochism and faggot stuff
Relationships: Mick Thomson/ Shawn Crahan
Series: My Slipknot gay one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	He hates me

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a good friend of mine

Shawn's POV 

A new day began, today I had to be in the rehearsal room at 8 o'clock to meet the other boys there; I was driving my car very inspired thinking that I will see Mick again.  
Mick is a boy who is as rude as he seems, breaks rules, never smiles, insults and is very talented; I love all of that, for some reason I liked the opposite of what is normal, he is the opposite of a submissive woman ... Is that why I like it so much? Why do I get out of the ordinary? When I was there I greeted the boys and we had to wait for Mick who arrived almost half an hour late, he was always late but this time it was the last straw

"Mick" I called him "why are you so late?"

"I came as fast as I could. I was watching a movie" he said without looking at me as he dropped his backpack on a sofa

"Very bad, Shawn, take away 5% of his salary," Sid joked and the others laughed.

"Mick, I'm going to take 5% off if you still arriving late."

They all shut up and they looked at me, even him, I love his blue eyes

"Promise it."

He frowned and looked away, he was thinking but then he answered without looking at me

"I promise"

"Very well," I replied and went to get my bat

"Ugly rat, shut up next time."

"Hey you're not the boss" Sid laughed and then jumped out of a couch

We rehearsed for a few hours and when it was time to go home I decided to talk to Mick since I was reflecting, I think it is not his fault to be so bitter maybe he has family problems or he thinks he is very rebellious because he is only 26 years old and I also don't want him to keep me grudges

"Hey Mick, I need to talk to you" I approached him and he just kept putting his things in his backpack "I think I told you that in front of your friends but we don't want you to be late so we don't waste time and we're all happy"

He looked at me without smiling and then looked back at his backpack. I didn't know what else to say, I wanted him to stay a little longer

"You look like a faggot apologizing. Bye" her voice broke the awkward silence and simply left

Mick's POV

I got in my car to go home. When I arrived I found the same old mess and my cats lying on the clothes on the floor, I threw my backpack on the couch, after feeding my kittens I went to my room, closed the door and lay down

"Why is that stupid old man so appealing to me?"

He always follows the rules, is so kind to me and is polite when he removes the mask ... no, that's wrong, it's better when he puts on the mask just makes disaster ... but what am I saying? I don't like anything about him no no no.  
Uhh, I'm just getting over it, that is, I have to stop overthinking I need to relax.

...

Shit. Again, I thought as I unbuttoned my pants and sucked one of my fingers.

(...)

Time passed very quickly when I masturbated; my body was hot as well as my breathing, there was cum splashed on my abdomen and in my bed and my ass was sore from the simulation I gave myself. I can't go on like this, for a long time I can't stop thinking about Shawn, I like him so much even though he's already married and with two children ohh damn I can't get it but I feel I need to be with him alone at least one night, he's the only person who doesn't despise me for how I am and I love him for that ... Damn fat bastard!  
I need to tell him, tell him that I love him even if after that he takes me out of Slipknot, but I'm going to tell him as a man should.

General POV

The next day Mick was late again, rehearsed and in the end Shawn went with him

"Mick, remember that I told you if you were late again, your salary would go down." It's not because i'm bad but ..."

"we'll see about that"

The black haired boy simply took his things and left. "It seems he hates me a lot," Clown thought.

After saying goodbye to the other boys he went to his house where he was received by his children and his wife, later he was preparing to go shopping with them when the phone rang and he went to answer

"good afternoon"

"Hey fatso, I'm going to your house now to talk about something important," he heard Mick's voice

"...? but you're already talking to me on the phone"

"I need you alone and face to face"

"Can't it be later? Now I'm going out with my family"

"Are you going to leave me like that?"

Hearing Mick's angry tone from the other side of the line Shawn began to think if it would be better to go out with his wife and children or stay with Mick for whatever he wanted, he thought quickly for the pressure of hearing the Mick's strong breath on the phone

"alright alright. You can come now"

While waiting for an answer, he only received the sound of the cut call. He took a deep breath and went to the living room where his wife was almost ready to go out with their children

"Who was it, dear?"

"They were coworkers, huh, Corey and Chris are coming to talk about some things" Shawn lied

"So," she looked at him, "will you go with us or we go out another day together?"

"Uh you can go, I wait for you here in the house"

After agreeing and all that, his wife went with their children in the car and a while later someone knocked on the door loudly, when he opened it he found what he expected, Mick

"Hi Mick, come in"

Shawn closed the door behind them and when he looked at Mick he saw that he was climbing the stairs

"Hey, Mick, where are you going? The living room is down here" he followed Mick

The blue-eyed boy came to a bedroom with a large bed, was looking at what was there and looking at the windows that were closed

"This must be your bedroom" he said, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Yes," replied the older man, leaning on the door "Here I sleep with my wif..."

Mick went and sat on the bed without asking being followed by Shawn again

"Today you're acting very strange, first you challenge me after the rehearsal, then you call me on the phone and now you take very seriously the -you are in your house-"

"I need to tell you something very important," he said loudly and then neutralized, "I've been thinking about you for a long time and I want you to just be my boyfriend even if you have your family formed because I like breaking the rules and I also want to break this one ...Uh ... well, I love you because it seems that you love me"

Clown didn't know what to say, his dream of being with Mick was becoming true now, he just let the words go out by themselves 

"Wanna have sex?"

"yes!"

While the young man was undressing Shawn realized what he said

"wait wait wait wait I just..."

"Let's go clown" Mick lay down on the bed and opened his legs showing Shawn his private parts "let's do it at once"

"But ..." Shawn blushed and hesitated for a moment. "My wife can arrive at any moment."

"Do it you stupid old man! Is now or never"

He was right, his wife had just left and therefore had a lot of free time with Mick who was determined to do it once and for all, and if he got discouraged? He would have lost the opportunity of his life.  
Then Clown took off his clothes too and then approached, grabbed Mick and penetrated him with a single pull making him groan while blushing, once his member was already inside he stayed there for a few seconds, he hadn't felt that sensation for a long time 

"Mmmh Mick you're hot and very tight" Shawn said in a deep voice

The black haired grabbed his face with his fist to look him in the eyes

"Shut up and fuck me hard"

Shawn just smiled and with both hands he held Mick's hip giving deep thrusts to get his penis deeper; in there it got wet and warmed with every push it gave inside out on top of Mick.  
Mick masturbated while he felt the painful penetration repeating itself over and over again making him want to moan but he just limited himself to sighing, feeling the weight of Shawn crashing into his body continuously not letting him talk and also just wanted to enjoy that moment as the most good thing happened to him because he had always dreamed of this and it was happening now.

The bed squeaked at the onslaught of the fattest of them and Mick's legs were shaking when he felt submissive as Clown was the first man to see him naked and beneath him with his eyes imploring for more, he increasingly felt the Shawn's hard and fat cock almost entered his stomach as the warm sensation appeared in that part to which the long-haired man hugged his lover by bringing him close to his chest and marking his nails on the back of him while still panting softly

"Come on, Mick. I want to hear your voice," he whispered in his ear and then gave a loud thrust making Mick moan loudly but with that he tightened the grip on his nails.

"Ngh don't do that motherfucker" Mick said gasping

He threw his head back as he felt Shawn's dick filling him and opening his cavity with every onslaught he gave, pleasure invaded them both leaving them just gasping, repeating those movements to reach ecstasy and warming their breaths.  
They both enjoyed the moment, Mick felt a pain he liked when Shawn went deeper inside and Shawn liked it when Mick pressed his fingernails on his back while ramming him making provocative and wet sounds, he felt his penis getting hot and wet in there.  
In the middle of that, Mick felt the opposite glans collide with his prostate making him moan loudly.

"Hmm harder Shawn," he sighed, holding on to him more.

He smiled mischievously and continued to penetrate him, bumping into that part that made them feel more pleasure; they were like this for a longer time until Mick began to feel that Shawn's dick was throbbing forcing his entrance a little more, he already knew what was coming since he could also feel that, Shawn surrounded his lover with both arms holding him tightly and without warning he came inside Mick dripping and filling him with that thick hot liquid that Mick could feel and made him blush while he was coming, when Clown pulled his penis out of there he slipped a little drops of cum while his hearts were beating at the same time stirred all over the energy they lost there as well as their breaths.  
  
Already lying together Mick hugged Clown and put his face to his chest

"Can we do this more often?"

"I thought you only did this for your salary"

"I do it because I love you"

"But you insult me and treat me like shit"

"That's my way of loving you"

Shawn giggled and pet Mick's back

"Well, I won't take your salary then"

The end


End file.
